


The Winner Takes it All

by Lully



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paralysis, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: It's a cold night in Alaska, 2005, at Kazuhira Miller's cabin. Chilling. Death is in the air, and Kaz can feel it. Ocelot can too.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the MGS Summer Games!! I got really into it :3 I hope you enjoy it!

Kaz took a deep breath as he sent a straight jab into his punching bag, feeling the heat and weight on his knuckles as the bag flew backward. He continues throwing hooks and jabs, warming up his muscles, and starting a sweat on his forehead.

It was another late Alaskan night, one like the many others he had. Alone with his huskies, Kaz helped himself forget by occupying his body. In his past, “occupying his body” meant finding some girl on the MSF base and getting familiar with his bunk. Now, it meant beating the shit out of the bag of sand hanging from his basement roof.

Kaz takes a break from his workout, walking across his basement gym to get a drink and dry off with a towel. He had been going at it for a few hours now, and as much as Kaz hated to admit it, his age made it harder to go any longer. Kaz sits down on his weightlifting bench, taking a long swig of his water bottle, which most definitely did not have water in it. He adjusts his aviators as he hears the clicking of paws down the stairs, one of his huskies emerging from the door.

“Hey, ふわふわ,” Kaz greets her, and she quickly scampers up to him, panting as Kaz moves to scratch her ears. She licks at his palm, making Kaz smile. He’s been alone since he had retired out to Alaska, and the thing keeping him sane had to be his dogs. They were his only company, and after all the shit he’s dealt with, he was okay with that.

He missed the good times, however, as everyone does. He remembers meeting Big Boss. If only he could’ve known how their relationship would change Kaz’s life forever. He honestly can’t escape it. Even out here, in Alaska, he knows that David is somewhere nearby, a living reminder of the man who fucked him over. He doesn’t resent David for their relation, but he also can’t ignore that thought lingering in his mind. Fuck, David. Kaz hopes he’s doing okay. The kid’s dealt with a lot, hell, though he’s not much of a kid anymore.

Damn. Kaz is coming up on 60. To be honest, he didn’t think he’d live past his 20s, but Snake changed that. Such a long life, undeserving of him. Kaz took another swig of his vodka, the burn keeping him alive.

ふわふわ was nuzzling against his leg, her fur under his fingers, keeping him grounded. Kaz has found in this older age that he reflects too much. Kaz sits there, drifting off a bit when ふわふわ suddenly perks up, her ears twitching as she looks towards the basement’s exit. Kaz quickly comes to his senses, reaching under the bench for the Glock he had taped underneath it, slowly waiting for any other signs.

Kaz flinches at the sound of one of his huskies beginning to howl, but it quickly cuts short.

Kaz takes the gun off the bench and cocks it before slowly making his way towards the door leading out of the basement, keeping his ear out for any other distress signals from his dogs. ふわふわ was following him, ears flared back and bearing her teeth. Kaz creeps up the staircase, holding the gun close to his chest. The dead silence warned Kaz just as much as his dog’s howling would have, indicative of someone getting inside successfully.

Exiting the basement, Kaz is startled by the lights in his house going out. Someone’s cut the power. It could have been a rookie mistake, exposing themselves, but Kaz was certain this person was not a rookie. They silenced his dogs in moments. If not for ふわふわ, he may not have even noticed.

ふわふわ weaves between his legs and points her attention to the hall leading into the living room. Even with the electricity out, the light of the fireplace going helped Kaz guide himself into the area.

He should have known what he was walking into. This person has shown skills similar to David’s. They knew what they were doing. Walking into the living room, Kaz almost immediately felt a burning sensation run down his throat. He grabs at it and finds a syringe in his neck.

The next few moments were fleeting. Kaz tried to turn and face his assailant but felt his legs give beneath him. Kaz’s gun slides away from him as he falls to the floor. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears as he desperately reaches for it before his arms go limp too. Fuck. Kaz was not poisoned; he was paralyzed.

ふわふわ snarls and runs out of Kaz’s line of sight, but it doesn’t take long for him to determine what’s happening as she yelps and Kaz hears two silenced gunshots.

Kaz hears boots clicking against the wood floor of his home, coming closer to him. Kaz holds his breath, cursing himself a million times over for being so careless.

Maybe he wasn’t careless at all. Maybe Kaz just gave up.

“Good evening, Master Miller.” a voice that certainly wasn’t God wakes Kaz, and he’s brought to attention by them grabbing his ponytail, yanking his body forwards. “I must say, those mutts of yours were some trouble. You’re lucky I disposed of them for you.”

His assailant pulls Kaz by his hair, heaving him across the living room. Kaz pants and struggles against the person’s grip, but can’t muster enough strength to break it. Hell, he couldn’t feel anything but his face, arms and legs limp and dragging behind him. “Agh- Fuck,” is all Kaz can push out, his skin burning against the wood floor.

“Up you go,” the voice says as they stop pulling Kaz and pick up his weak body, flinging it into his armchair. Now sat back, Kaz was able to see who his attacker was.

Grey, long hair, piercing blue eyes, and that fucking red scarf.

His smile was sinister and wide as he watched Kaz’s reaction. “Oh, it’s just great to meet you again, old friend.” From the corner of Kaz’s eye, he can see ふわふわ bleeding out near the door.

“You-” Kaz tries to speak but finds it difficult when he can’t feel himself breathing. “Ocelot,”

“Yes, it’s me! Considering you’re near damn blind, I’m impressed you could put that together!” Ocelot laughs, a little too jovial for what the moment called for.

“Why…” Kaz wheezes, feeling the sweat forming on his brow.

“Why? You are asking me why? Oh, Kazuhira, you know damn well why.” Ocelot mocks his struggle at speech, “How is what you should be asking, and I answer with a Neurotoxin. I’ve paralyzed you.”

“Son of a bitch....” Kaz forces out his first phrase, to Ocelot’s delight. “You fucking animal. Boss is dead, and you’re still his bitch.”

Ocelot grins at the comment, “I’m the bitch? Look at yourself, you sad old man. Who’s the bitch of who.” Ocelot approaches his chair, grabbing Kaz by the jaw, snatching off his sunglasses. Still smiling like a maniac, Ocelot crushed the glasses in his fist.

Ocelot drops the glasses and continues to slap Kaz across the face. Kaz gently turns his head back to Ocelot, keeping a straight face. Ocelot is angered by his composure, clearly, but just backs away. “Come on, I’ve seen you do better than that.” Kaz mocks, coughing, and tasting blood.

“Really? Arrogant to your last breath,” Ocelot moves forwards, wrapping his hands around Kaz’s neck. He squeezes tight, and Kaz feels his breaths becoming more shallow, to the point he can’t breathe at all. Ocelot is smiling the whole time, watching Kaz’s eyes begin to roll back in his head, before suddenly letting go. Kaz chokes and coughs violently, his blue complexion growing red again. “No...my only objective was to kill you, but… I want to have a little more fun.”

Kaz quickly realized what was happening. He was going to die.

“Try me.”

Ocelot laughs, “You haven’t changed.” He walks to Kaz, suddenly reaching for his artificial arm. Grasping it with both hands, Ocelot yanks violently until he pulls it out of its socket. Kaz winces but honestly couldn’t feel anything. Ocelot does the same thing to his fake calve and throws the limbs behind him. “Now this is right...I want to see you in your naked form.”

Kaz furrows his brow, “My naked form? You haven’t seen that already?”

“Oh, so you do remember those nights. And here I thought you were too drunk to remember any of the 80s.” Ocelot answers sarcastically, “You’ve fallen quite a bit since the DD days, hm? A shell of a man. He used you and threw you away.” Ocelot takes his revolver out of its holster, twirling it as he approaches Kaz. “How does it feel? To know he chose me over you?”

Kaz tries to ignore that thought, that thought that’s kept him up on bad nights. Why did Boss betray him? Why wasn’t Kaz worthy of his trust? He can’t lie and say it didn’t bother him. “I’m better off without that fucking bastard.”

“Sure, tell yourself that as you slowly decay inside this sad little hut. And from what I’ve heard, the only bastard I see is you.” Ocelot smirks, pressing his revolver under Kaz’s chin.  
Kaz feels his heartbeat throughout his body, his body burning hot with the gun pressing against his jaw. Just end it, Kaz thought, end it already.

After watching him a few moments, Ocelot pulls the gun back and smiles. “Ahh, that look of pure terror in your eyes. Nothing is quite as erotic.” He pockets the revolver again and now trails his finger along Kaz’s jawline, sitting on the arm of Kaz’s chair. “Do you remember our first time together? You came into my room yelling about something or other. I simply started taking off my clothes, and you were all over me.”

Kaz scowls, “I don’t want to remember this.”

“Oh, but I do. Your calloused hands running all over my body...I’ve never forgotten it.” Ocelot runs his hands down his chest, almost like he was trying to reenact the event. “You’re a rough lover, Kaz. Or maybe that was only until after Big Boss left you.”

Kaz tries with every ounce of his being to punch the grin off Ocelot’s face, but can’t move an inch. His struggle only seemed to please Ocelot more. Kaz was panting again from exerting himself, and Ocelot made a purring noise like a cat.

“Don’t tire yourself out too much, we don’t want you passing out.” Ocelot reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling to cigarettes out, he places one between his lips and the other in Kaz’s mouth. Kaz spits the smoke out onto the floor, but Ocelot retrieves it once more and forces it farther into Kaz’s teeth. “Take it. This will be your only gift this evening.” Ocelot moves to take out his lighter, lighting his cigarette before leaning in close to light Kaz’s. Kaz immediately takes a deep breath, feeling his body relax from the smoke.

He’s then startled by Ocelot blowing his cigarette smoke directly into Kaz’s face, burning his eyes and nostrils. Kaz chokes, barely keeping his cigarette in mouth. Ocelot watches with a grin. “Fuck-” Kaz groans, breathing out smoke, eyes watering.

“Oh, please cry. I haven’t seen you cry since 1984. You’ll turn me on if you start crying.” Ocelot holds his cigarette between his fingers, flicking ash onto the floor.

“What the fuck happened to you-” Kaz responds to Ocelot’s vulgarity, puffing more smoke.

“What happened to me? Look at you, past your prime, withering away in the cold. No one cares about you. I’m still in the game, my dear Kazuhira, and you’ve been discarded.” Ocelot touches Kaz’s face again, but Kaz uses his only controllable muscles to turn his head away. “Simply put, I’ve won. How does that feel?”

“....” Kaz doesn’t respond, looking down and away from Ocelot. He has won. Maybe that was true. But Kaz shakes that thought, reminding himself that everything Boss did was a mistake. Everything they built together. The war economy. Kaz was just a pawn. “Won what? Shame?”

“No, no, you carry much more of that than I do,” Ocelot mocks, standing up from the chair and pacing in front of Kaz slowly. “But doesn’t this simply make sense? We both know it was always going to come down to you or me.”

Kaz smirks, “You’ve got that much right. You were always a pain in my ass, Adam, ever since we met.”

“Yes, I was certainly in your ass alright,” Ocelot takes the opportunity for a lewd joke, and Kaz goes back to his frown. “We never agreed. It makes me wonder how I was so awfully attracted to you.”

Kaz rolls his eyes, puffing more smoke from his lips. “Why are you doing this? Who sent you?”  
“Why do you think someone sent me?” Ocelot grins like a cat, “Who’s to say I’m not here on my own accord?”

“Because,” Kaz spits out his cigarette onto the floor, “You’re a bitch.”

This comment seemed to strike a chord, as Ocelot’s eyebrow twitched. “You’re past being in the know. I couldn’t explain the situation if I tried.”

“Fine. Then get it over with and kill me,” Kaz turns his head up, exposing his neck to Ocelot.

“No, no, no, where is your fighting spirit? The Miller I know would never go down without a fight!” Ocelot rejects his offer, shaking his head.

“How do you expect me to fight when you’ve numbed my entire body?” Kaz responds fiercely.

“With your words, you oaf.” Ocelot scoffed, “You’re so sad you won’t even beg for your own life? There’s no fun in it for me if you’re suicidal, Miller.”

Kaz’s head hurts, listening to Ocelot’s voice. Was he so hopeless? Kaz knew this was the end for him, but seeing that victory in Ocelot’s eyes made him angry. Anger that’s been burning in him since 1984.

“You want to hear fighting words? I hope you and Boss burn in hell together.” Ocelot smiles at this declaration.

“And?” Ocelot beckons on for Kaz to keep talking.

“And I hope you know that no matter how much longer you live, I’m the one who is winning. If I die today, I win. I’ll be free from that man’s clutches,” Kaz explains, “You are caught in his palm. You can’t tell yourself it’s comfortable there forever.  
”  
Ocelot was no longer smiling, seemingly irritated by Kaz’s words. He slaps Kaz to stop him from talking any longer, “Shut your mouth. Boss is the best thing you ever had. Admit it.”

Kaz grins, beaten up, and tired. “No. He isn’t. Boss is my biggest mistake. I’m glad he’s out of my life,” Kaz continues to feed into Ocelot’s anger, only resulting in more pain for him.

“You idiot- if that’s what you think, you never deserved him in the first place,” Ocelot says, so caught up in his delusions, he couldn’t see the truth.

“Yeah, sure,” Kaz responds, a grin on his face.

Right. He hasn’t lost anything. Kaz has spent the rest of his life doing everything to stop Big Boss from succeeding. Dying today doesn’t mean Kaz has lost. It means everything is going on track, and Kaz has won.

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you think,” Ocelot huffs, cocking his revolver, “you’ll be dead soon, anyway. Nothing will get in the way of Big Boss’ dream.”

“That’s what you think. We both know his legacy lives on. I trained Solid Snake myself. I know he’s capable of stopping you. I made him that way. You better watch your back, Ocelot. Ending me doesn’t mean you’re safe.” Kaz taunts, thinking of David, somewhere else, and unaware of what was happening.

Ocelot rolls his eyes, “Solid Snake. The failed clone? I’m not worried about him at all. Now, enough back and forth. It’s time you pick a god and pray.” Ocelot points his revolver in between Kaz’s eyes, barrel making contact with Kaz’s skin.

“God? We don’t believe in Gods, Adam.” Kaz slowly says, calming his breathing and finding tranquility at the moment. His face felt numb, hardly registering the gun touching him at all.

Ocelot chuckles, “Then get ready to meet the Boss.” 

Kaz closes his eyes, listening to the wind outside the windows. Everything was so subtle, near silence. Ocelot’s breathing and his seemed to synchronize. Everything was becoming one.

At that moment, Kaz didn’t feel hate. He didn’t feel anger. It was calm, body warming calm. Everything was ending. Kaz could finally rest. “Thank-”

BAM.

Ocelot pulled the gun away slowly, smoke emitting from the barrel. He looks at what he’s done.

“...Rest well, Kazuhira.” Ocelot whispers, brushing a thumb against Kaz’s cheek and turning to exit the cabin.

\----


End file.
